Corning Incorporated manufactures and sells InfiniCor® 62.5 μm optical fiber, which is multimode optical fiber having a core with a maximum relative refractive index delta of about 2% and 62.5 μm core diameter, as well as InfiniCor® 50 μm optical fiber, which is multimode optical fiber having a core with a maximum relative refractive index delta of about 1% and 50 μm core diameter. Corning also manufactured 100/140 CPC3 Multimode Fiber, which is a graded index optical fiber with a 100 μm core diameter, a 140 μm undoped silica cladding diameter and a numerical aperture of 0.29.